Lives in Secret
by percabeth12141711
Summary: Percy is prince of District 2. Annabeth is princess of District 4. They are both forced into hiding and they meet when Annabeth hits Percy with a horse. Neither of them know each others identity. What happens? Do they ever go back to their own districts? Sorry for the bad title and summary. I'm kinda new at this...
1. Chapter 1

Lives in Secret

Chapter 1

Annabeth

"Annabeth! Get dressed and come down for breakfast!" my mother yelled.

I groaned and got out of bed. I was tired because my date with Prince Jonathan went late last night. Oh, and by the way, I'm the princess of District 4 and first heir to the throne.

I put on a simple red dress brushed my hair out and took the five minute walk to the dining room. I lived in a palace so it took a while to get anywhere.

"Hey guys." I said when I finally got to the dining room.

"Hey Annie!" my little sister, Kate said.

"How was your date last night honey?" my father asked.

"Horrible! Jonathan barely talked to me because the whole time he was looking at his reflection in his spoon, just like all children of Queen Aphrodite."

"Hey, don't talk bad about them, Annabeth. It isn't nice." my mother said.

None of the guys I went on dates with seemed right. I wanted a fun-loving, caring, trustworthy guy who doesn't freak out about his appearance.

"King Fredric!" one of the servants yelled, scaring me half to death. "The palace is under attack!"


	2. Author's note

**I'm just apologizing for the really short chapter... I didn't have time to put this in last chapter but the rest of the chapters will be considerably longer... Sorry for the inconvenience... plz review but no flames... i accept constructive criticism...**


	3. Chapter 2

Lives in Secret

Chapter 2

Percy

After training every day, Grover and I headed to the lake behind the palace everyday to cool off. That's right, I said palace. I am the prince of District 2 and also the heir to the throne. Grover is my servant, but to me, he is my best friend. The only other person here my age is Luke and he's here trying to repair his reputation because for the last war between the UD (United Districts) and the Asian Frontier, he sided with the asians.**(This is not meant to offend anyone. All people are equal no matter where they are from, what the look like, what they believe in, etc.) **

"Perce! Wait up! You know Blackjack is a lot faster than Guido!" Grover yelled from behind me.

"Dude, I'm sweating up a storm! Nothing will make me wait up." I yelled back to him.

When I finally got to the lake, I jumped off Blackjack and charged into the fresh water. I plunged into the water. It felt amazing swimming in the cool water after eight hours of sword training. As I came up for air, something slammed into me, sending me into the deep. I kicked it off and swam to the surface. I coughed and sputtered for about five minutes.

"What was that?" I yelled after I finally caught my breath.

"Sorry," Grover answered. "I couldn't just let you get away with ditching me without paying for it." Grover laughed.

"Dude, you better sleep with one eye open, because I'm after you!"

"Oh, gods, I hate it when you get revenge!"

"Yeah, you better hate it!"

"So," Grover said, trying to change the subject. "How was your date with Melissa last night?"

"Ugh! What do you think?" I answered. "I wanted to bring her here but she freaked out about breaking her nails and ruining her hair so we ended up having a _romantic dinner_. I was so bored!"

"Well, you have to fine a girl soon! You shot down all the girls you've gone on dates with for the past four months. If you don't find a girl soon, your father is going to arrange a marriage!"

"I know, it's just, I don't want just any random girl. I want a girl that's fun-loving and doesn't care if I were to plan a date to the lake, you know? I want someone who doesn't really care about her image!"

"Well, that's kind of hard to find with a princess."

"I understand that. I just want someone who's different than all the other girls."

"Yeah," Grover said. "We should probably get back,"

"Yeah."

Grover and I trudged out of the lake and mounted our horses. It took about five minutes to get back to the stables. Grover put Guido back in his pen while I put Blackjack back.

"Hey, Perce. You want to go in?" Grover asked.

"Nah, I'm going to brush Blackjack down."

"Okay, but come in within five minutes, so you have time to change."

"'Kay man, I will. Thanks."

I was standing there, pondering my girl issue when Grover suddenly ran back into the stables, barely breathing.

"Dad-wants-inside- Asia- ATTACK!" he managed.

I grabbed him by the arm and made a mad dash for the palace, hoping we would make it to the palace before the Asians caught us.

**I know... Cliff hanger... Sorry for taking so long to update but I'm on vacation and the only computer I have access to is my dad's laptop and he's been using it a lot, so I haven't had time to use it until now... Please review but no flames!**


	4. Chapter 3

Lives in Secret

Chapter 3

Annabeth

I had been sitting in the room behind a wall in my bedroom for almost three hours now. It was only my maid, Katie-Rose, my mother, and my siblings, Malcolm, Connor, Julia, and Emily. We barely talked because if there was an Asian in my room he would find us easily.

When my father finally came to get us, we had been there for about form and a half hours.

"We fended off the attack. Luckily, none of the attackers got through. But I know why they were here. Athena, I need to speak with you. Children, you may go do something inside."

I changed into my combat uniform and went to the indoor arena to chop up some dummies. I needed to do something active after hiding behind a wall for four and a half hours.

I grabbed a sword from the stand and started stabbing the dummies.

By the time I was done with my little workout I had gutted four training dummies and I was drenched in sweat.

I put the sword back on the rack and ran back up to my room.

When I got there, there was a note on my bed. It read:

_Dear Annabeth,_

_When you get the chance, _

_please come down to the throne room._

_We need to speak with you._

_Love,_

_Mom and Dad._


	5. Chapter 3 continued

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry to tell you that this isn't a new chapter but a continuation of the other one... Well I guess it is new but last time I was rushing and didn't see that the page I wrote in on was double sided so I'm continuing it on here! Enjoy!**

Lives in Secret

Chapter 3 Continuation

Annabeth

After I read the note, I took a shower. Hey, it said "when you get a chance" and I was drenched in sweat and in combat attire! So, I showered and then headed to the throne room on the main floor of the palace.

When I got there, my mom and dad were in deep conversation. I cleared my throat so as not to startle them. They looked up simultaneously.

"Hello Annabeth. I see you found our note."

"Yes. Um, what would you like to speak with me about, exactly?"

"Annabeth, I know why those Asian attackers came today." my father started. "They came to take you."

I was completely baffled. My mouth dropped to the floor.

"I've gotten reports from Districts 1, 2, and 3. All of them were attacked either last night or this morning. In District 3, one of the guards found a note in one of the killed attackers pockets. It said one group of Asians were to go to District 1 and kidnap Princess Thalia and Prince Jason."

I knew Princess Thalia. My mother went there a couple times a year because King Zeus is her cousin. Thalia and I had been like best friends since we were, like, three years old. She was like a sister to me. We told each other everything. Prince Jason was best friends with my little brother Malcolm. He was cute... In a thirteen year old way.

"Another group was sent to District 2 to kidnap Prince Percy and Prince Tyson. And one last group was sent to District 3 to kidnap Prince Nico and Princess Bianca."

I liked Princess Bianca a lot, too. The only thing is, Princess Bianca is only seventeen. The reason I'm better friends with Thalia is because we are both turning twenty-one this winter. Prince Nico is fifteen so he hangs out with Malcolm whenever we see them. I didn't know Prince Percy. All I knew was that he is my age. My mom and his dad don't get along well so we have never seen each other.

"The last group was to come here and kidnap you."

"Why would they want us?" I asked, not sure I heard him right.

"If they take the first heir to the thrones of the most important districts, they would have the best bargaining chip ever. I know the Kings and Queens of the other districts that were attacked would do anything to get their children back. Even if it means giving up their thrones. I know I would. Which is why your mother and I decided to send you to District 6 for two weeks. You must change your name and pretend to be a commoner. You can trust no one with your true identity. You will live in a small house on the edge of Shallwick Village. A carriage will take you there in an hour. Go pack your bags."

I didn't know what to say so I just turned and ran up to my room. I wasn't upset, just surprised.

I was going into hiding. I packed a couple of casual dresses, a sword (hey, you never know when you're gonna need one!), some combat clothes, some casual shoes, my breastplate, some jewelry, and some personal items.

I grabbed my bag and hurried downstairs to say good-bye to my parents, Katie-Rose, Malcolm, Connor, Julia, and Emily.

We all hugged. Then, I was set off. "Elizabeth," that was my new name, "Get ready to become a peasant."


	6. Chapter 4

Lives in Secret

Chapter 4

Percy

"Percy, come here." I heard my dad calling from the throne room.

I walked in and saw my dad talking to the most hideous creature I had ever seen. It was almost as tall as me. It had the top half of a lizard with human hands and elephant legs on the bottom. On top of all of that, she was wearing a tight, red mini-dress with rhinestone beading along the top.

"Percy," my dad said as soon as he saw me. "This is Princess Miltrude. She is your bride-to-be."

"No!" I yelled.

Then, she got this murderous look on her face and lunged at me.

"Ah!" I yelled as I opened my eyes. I looked around. I was in my bed. _It was just a dream._ I thought, relieved.

I got out of bed and stretched. Grover was gone. I remember my dad sent us up here to hide during the attack last night.

I decided to go look for him. Grover, I mean.

As I was walking down the hall, I bumped into my father.

"Percy," he said. "We need to talk. Come, let's go to your room.

I followed my father back to my room. When we got there, he pushed the door open, walked in, and took out a canvas bag.

"Percy, I'm sending you to District 6."

"What? Why?" I asked not believing my ears.

"The districts surrounding us, 1, 3, and 4, were attacked either last night or this morning. I'm not sure why but I want you to be safe. You will ride Blackjack into Shallwick Village in District 6. Your house is just left of the barber shop, go onto that road and it's the second house on the right. Grover will be accompanying you. Meet me in the stables when you are finished packing. Your mother and I will be there to see you off." And with that, my father left.

I was frozen in shock after he left but I snapped out of it quickly. I threw a couple pairs of casual clothes, my armor suit, Riptide **(Percy's sword, incase you didn't know.) **and a couple personal items into my bag and hustled down to the stables.

My mother and father were there to see me of. Grover had mounted his horse, ready to go. My mother was getting teary eyed so I grabbed her in a hug.

"I'm only doing this because I love you, honey." my mother managed.

I gave my dad a firm hand shake, mounted Blackjack and rode off into the afternoon sun, ready to start a new life, temporarily.


	7. Author's Note 2

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry for not updating and I'm sorry to tell you this isn't an update. I lost the folder that had practically the whole story in and I haven't been able to update it. The second I find the folder I swear I will update. Thanks to all my followers and just the people who read it. **

**-percabeth12141711 3**


	8. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I found my story and I can't wait to update so lets get right to it!**

Annabeth

After a day and a half of riding in a carriage, I was ready to get up and run around like a mentally insane person. We finally got to my new house and before the carriage even stopped moving I was out.

When the carriage stopped, I grabbed my bag and ran inside.

"Thank you!" I yelled over my shoulder before flinging the door open.

Inside there was a sitting room with a couch, a table, and a chair off to the right and a kitchen with a pantry and a wood-burning stove to the left. I dropped my bag on the chair and walked down the hallway that extended off the main room.

Down the hall was a room with a bed and a dresser. Off of it was a washroom.

It was a nice enough place for me to live for a couple of weeks.

I decided I would unpack first, so I grabbed my bag from the couch and brought it into my room. I put my clothes in the top drawer and my sword, breast plate, jewelry box with the locket, the bracelet my brother, Malcolm, made for me when he was four, and picture in the bottom drawer.

Then, my stomach growled and I realized I hadn't eaten since yesterday on the carriage ride here.

I knew I had nothing here, so I had to go shopping.

I went back to the main room, grabbed a basket from the pantry and my money pouch and started the trek to the center of town.

The town wasn't very big. It had a food market, a stable, a clothing store, a barber shop, a pub, and a hardware store.

At the food market, I bought two loaves of bread, four apples, three oranges, and two blocks of cheese.

After, I went to the hard ware store to get a bucket to fill with water. In the woods behind my house there was a fresh water creek. My father told me about it before I left so I didn't have to pay for water.

On the walk home I realized that it would probably be a lot easier to travel to and from the town if I had a horse. Tomorrow I would go back into the town to get a horse. All I needed for it was a little space, a pole, another bucket, and a shovel.

I finally got home. I went in and put the food in the pantry. I grabbed the bucket, went down to the creek, and filled it up.

When I was coming around the back of the house with the water I saw a huge piece of the roof sticking into my lawn, big enough to fit the horse I wanted to fit and walk around without getting wet on a rainy day. It was perfect.

I ran into my house, careful not to spill the water, excited that I could now officially get a horse. I placed the bucket in the pantry and shut the door.

That's when I heard the knocking on my door. It really freaked me out. I didn't know anyone here yet so I had no idea who it was. I cautiously turned the door handle and peered outside.

Standing there was a girl about my age with flaming red hair and bright green eyes.

"Hello," I said warily.

"Hi, I'm Rachel Elizabeth Dare. Sorry if I scared you, it's just, you're the first neighbor I've had since I was seven. I wanted to come over and introduce myself."

"Oh, okay. I'm Elizabeth. Nice to meet you."

"You as well,"

"Would you like to come in?"

"I would love to," she answered, her face dropping. "But I can't. My little brother, Charlie, is sick."

"Okay, come over anytime. I could always use some company."

"Okay," she said, happy again. "See you later, Elizabeth!"

"Bye Rachel!"

It was getting dark and I was getting tired so I decided to hit the hay. I had a long day and tomorrow would be very active. And as I was slipping out of consciousness, I could see the horse I wanted to buy. I knew tomorrow would be a long day, but I didn't realize then that tomorrow would be a very important day.


	9. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! New chapter! Couldn't wait till this chapter! Things finally start getting good! Now to the new chapter!**

****Percy

I was so tired once I got to my new house all I did was tie up Blackjack outside, put my bag on a chair in the sitting room, and went into my new room and fell asleep as soon as I hit the bed.

I woke up after a long, dreamless sleep with a lot of energy. So, I got dressed and took Blackjack out for a ride in the woods on the edge of Shallwick Village. I found a really cool clearing that I knew I would be spending a lot of time in.

When we got back from our adventure through the woods, I unpacked, which didn't take very long, considering the amount of stuff I brought with me. I put my clothes in the dresser in my room. I put my family photo and the wooden sword I made when I was, like, three on my bedside table.

I checked the cabinets to see if there was anything in them. I found a basket, an oil lamp, and some matches.

I needed to go out and get some food.

While I was getting bread, a guy came up to me.

"Hey, you must have just moved here. I'm Tyson."

I looked up at the guy. He was about twenty-one, my age, but extremely tall with light brown eyes and messy brown hair. He wore a black apron with Wildley's, the name of the market, stitched onto it, so I figured he worked at the store.

"Oh, I'm Per- I mean Peter. Nice to meet you." I responded, shaking his hand.

"Where do you live?" he asked.

"Artemis Road." I told him. "You?"

"Jameson road."

"Cool."

"Hey, I gotta get back to work. See you later, Peter."

"Later, Tyson."

He seemed like a nice enough guy.

I walked to the front of the store and paid for my bread, cheese, pears, grapes, and water, then started out onto the main road.

I had taken about three steps toward my street when I heard a shrill voice yell "Watch out!"

I started to turn around but I didn't make it all the way around before I blacked out.

**Cliff hanger! Sorry... I'll probably update tomorrow or tuesday for all of you awesome followers!**


	10. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! As I said I'm updating today. I can't wait to right this chapter so I'm just going to get right to it.**

Chapter 7

Annabeth

My day started off fairly normally. I got up, ate a small breakfast, practiced sword-fighting on a tree, and then headed out to get my horse.

I got everything I needed and brought it back to my house to set it up. When I finished, I walked back into town and into the town stables and looked at each horse. I found the perfect one at the back of the barn. She was caramel brown with a black mane. I decided I would name her Caramel.

I purchased her and brought her out out to the street. I then realized I didn't know how to ride a horse.

_It can't be that hard!_ I thought. So I mounted onto the saddle. I kicked Caramel like I had seen Jordan, the riding instructor, do it but I guess I kicked too hard because she took off down the street right at a guy!

"Watch out!" I screamed but I was too late. Caramel had run him over. I pulled on the reins and Caramel stopped immediately. Still holding onto the reins, I ran over to the guy.

He had messy black hair and a cut across his forehead that was bleeding.

"Hello?" I said, tapping his cheeks lightly. "Are you awake?" He didn't move. His eyes stayed closed.

I flipped him over so he was lying on his back. I let out a sigh of relief when I saw his chest rising and falling.

I figured he wasn't going to wake up any time soon and I couldn't just leave him on the side of the road so I picked him up, which was extremely hard, thank you very much, and placed him on top of Caramel.

I walk alongside Caramel with the reins in my hands, adjusting the guy every so often so he didn't fall off.

When we finally got home, I tied Caramel's reins to the pole under the over hang. Then, I slung the guy over my shoulder and carried him into my house.

I put him on the bed and covered him with the blanket.

The gash on his forehead was still bleeding so I took one of my old dresses, ripped a piece off of it and placed it on his forehead. Sadly, I didn't have any medicine so I couldn't treat it.I put some bread, cheese, and a cut up apple on a plate and set it on the bedside table.

I had to get Caramel some water so I took my extra bucket and went down to the creek t fill it up I gave it to Caramel and went back to check on the guy.

When I walked into the bedroom, his bright sea-green eyes were open and he and a confused look on his face.

"Hi, I'm Elizabeth."

**OOOOOHHHHH! Slight cliff there... How is Percy... or should I say Peter... going to react to Elizabeth/Annabeth? I'll try to update tomorrow or Friday. I promise I will have the next chapter up by Saturday night... L8R G8R!**


	11. Chapter 8

**As I promised, I'm updating today... This is one of my favorite chapters. Percy and Annabeth, or should I say Peter and Elizabeth, FINALLY meet!**

****Chapter 8

Percy

The last thing I remember was walking down the main road of Shallwick Village. Now I am someone's bed with a wet piece of cloth on my forehead.

I heard a door slam, which made me jump. Then there light footsteps coming up the hall.

A girl about my age stood in the doorway. She had blonde curly hair and startling gray eyes.

"Hi, I'm Elizabeth," she says. "How's your head?"

That's when I realized the pain. I felt like I had been hit by a horse.

I groaned. "Everything hurts!"

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I feel horrible!" she said while walking over and sitting on the bed.

"Why are you so sorry?" I asked running my hand through my hair.

"I lost control of my horse and accidentally ran you over." She answered guiltily.

"It's okay. I'll be fine in a couple days. By the way, my name is Peter. "

"Cool. Hey, you should get some sleep. After a hit like that to the head you need as much rest as you can get. It'll also heal faster."

"Okay," I said, lying back down. As I drifted into subconsciousness, I felt Elizabeth kiss my forehead. I could feel the corners of my mouth turning up as I fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

I dreamt I was swimming in the lake behind my palace with Elizabeth. She came up from underwater and pounced on me. After a couple seconds, I felt Elizabeth's hand enclose mine and pull me up.

We swam to shore where a picnic was set up. Elizabeth and I ate and threw food at each other, trying to catch the flying food in our mouths.

"This is the perfect date Peter." Elizabeth smiled.

"Yeah, it is." I said.

I looked into her eyes. We both started leaning in and before I knew it we were kissing.

My eyes snapped open and I was in Elizabeth's bed again. That dream made me realize how much I liked Elizabeth, even if I barely knew her.

"I see you're awake," Elizabeth's voice startled me.

"Oh," she said, walking to the bedside. "Did I startle you? I'm sorry,"

"No," I answered. "It's fine."

"How are you feeling?"

"A lot better, actually." And I meant it. I felt great.

"Really? Do you want to come out and get something to eat? You must be starving!"

"Yeah," I answered.

**There it is my peeps! The next chapter! I know it's kinda short but we are finally starting to get into the good stuff... My favorite chapter is coming up soon... Don't forget to review!**

**The next chapter will be up by Tuesday night at the latest...**


	12. Chapter 9

**As I told you I'm updating... I would have done it sooner but there was a hurricane blowing through and my mom wouldn't let me use the computer. But I am keeping my promise and updating today.**

Chapter 9

Annabeth

I led Percy into the sitting room and got him some water, bread, and cheese.

"Thanks, Elizabeth, for everything." Peter said. I blushed.

"Oh, it was nothing," Okay, I have to admit, this guy is seriously cute. He also seems really kind. His eyes are just amazing. They are sea-green with little tints of blue and gold in them. He's tan and muscular. I just wanted to run my hand through his messy black hair.

"How did your horse get out of control anyway?" he asked.

"Oh, I, uh, have never ridden a horse before, but I've seen other people do it though. I guess I did something wrong." I answered, blushing.

"Maybe I could teach you. I learned to ride a horse when I was little. My dad taught me."

"That would be great! But not until you get better."

"Fine! Gosh, you sound like my mother."

"Hey!" I laughed, knowing he was joking. _Wow! He's funny, too._ I thought. _He's the complete package. _Then I thought of what my mother would say. Me? Falling in love with a commoner? Not going to happen with my mother around. I knew I shouldn't fall for Peter, but I couldn't help it. He's the guy I've been dreaming about since I was like fourteen.

"So," I said breaking the silence. "How long have you lived here?"

"I just moved in yesterday. I used to live in District 2. My father died a couple months ago. My house there was too expensive so I moved here."

"I'm sorry." I said. "That must be awful."

"Not much now. I'm getting over it. What about you?"

"I moved here two days ago. I'm kind of taking a vacation for a couple weeks. I'm from District 4."

"Oh," he said with a little it of disappointment in his voice.

"Hey," I said. "Can I show you some stuff?"

"Sure,"

I ran to my bedroom and got my sword, jewelry box, bracelet, and my locket. I carried it out and put it all between us.

"Wow, this is so cool!"

"This sword was my fathers when he was seventeen. He gave it to me for my fifteenth birthday. And this," I held up the bracelet. "Is the bracelet my little brother made for me. I've had it since I was twelve. And lastly, this was my grandmother's jewelry box and inside," I opened it up and pulled out the locket. "This was hers, too. I've never worn it."

I looked up into Peter's eyes. We held each other's gaze.

"It's all beautiful." He looked down at my belongings.

"Thanks, Peter."

"No problem," he said, looking up and smiling at me. "So we can start your horseback riding lessons tomorrow, okay?"

"Perfect for me!" I answered, smiling back. He had this extremely cute crooked grin he kept giving me.

"I should probably be getting home. I don't want to bother you anymore than I already have."

"Oh, you weren't a bother! It was actually kind of nice having someone to talk to and something to do all day." I couldn't help but blush when I said this.

He blushed back.

"I should get going."

"I'll walk you home."

"You don't have to, really. You've already done enough for me."

"Maybe I want to." I replied, smiling and blushing profusely.

Peter smiled and blushed back at me. He stood up and reached out his hand to help me up. I took it and pulled myself up. We walked outside and I shut the door behind us.

"So, you said your dad died a couple years ago. What happened to your mom?" I asked.

"Oh, um, she died in childbirth. I don't have any siblings." Peter replied.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked." I replied, feeling bad for him.

"No, it's okay. I never knew her."

"But you've been alone for months!"

"I'm used to it. Seriously."

"Well, for now you won't be alone." I said confidently and took his hand in mine.

He blushed, which, of course, made me blush.

"So, Elizabeth, how many siblings do you have?"

"I have four. Malcolm, who's seventeen, Connor, who's fourteen, Ella, who's eleven, and Jess, who's six."

"Wow. You're so lucky! I wish I had siblings."

"Yeah. My life is never boring."

I had just realized we had already gotten to the main road where all the shops were.

We walked in a comfortable silence until we turned off the main road onto a side street and stopped in front of a house.

"Well, this is it." Peter said, breaking the silence. "I'll see you tomorrow, Elizabeth."

"See you tomorrow," I said back.

I turned and practically skipped all the way back to my house. I couldn't wait to see Peter again tomorrow!

**Okay. The story is finally starting to get good. I can't wait to put up the next few chapters. I'll try to update tomorrow or Thursday. Keep up those reviews!**


	13. Chapter 10

**New chapter yo! And no... sadly it won't have a Halloween theme... Hope you enjoy!**

****Chapter 10

Percy

Yesterday was amazing, even if I got run over by a horse because if I hadn't, I probably wouldn't have met Elizabeth. She's amazing. She's caring, active, and beautiful. I couldn't wait for this morning.

Later today I'm going to give Elizabeth a horseback riding lesson. I'm bringing Blackjack over so if she gets it, which I'm almost positive she will, wee can have a picnic lunch in the meadow I found.

I quickly grabbed my basket, jumped on Blackjack, and headed over to Elizabeth's. I got there within five minutes.

I knocked on her door.

"Who is it?" I heard Elizabeth's muffled voice from inside behind the other door.

"Peter!" I yelled in response.

"Okay! Come in!"

I pushed open the door and stepped inside.

"Hey, what are you doing?" I asked as I walked in.

"Just cleaning up after eating breakfast."

She finished what she was doing and walked over.

"Ready to go?" she asked.

She wasn't wearing a dress today. Now she had on sort of tight combat pants, a loose short sleeve shirt, and boots. Her hair was down over her shoulders. She looked amazing.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, let's go."

We walked outside and she walked over to her horse. I went to get Blackjack and then followed her.

"This is Caramel," she said.

"She's beautiful. This is Blackjack."

"He's a beauty. So, what's first Mr. Instructor?"

"First, you're going to start by trotting around your yard. Then, once you get that down, we are going to go somewhere special. So, go ahead and get on." **(A.N. I have never ridden a horse before so don't use these instructions in real life circumstances.)**

She got on the saddle and looked down at me with a smile on her face. Gods, she looked beautiful.

"Okay, put your heel here and kick lightly."

Caramel took off at a trot.

"Okay," I yelled. "To get her to turn, tug the reins the way you want her to go."

She did as I told her and Caramel obeyed.

"Now, thrust the reins up and down quickly and she will take off at a run."

Again, she obeyed and Caramel took off at a run. Elizabeth jerked the reins to the right and started running towards me.

"To get her to slow down pull backwards on the reins, or towards yourself."

Caramel came to a stop directly in front of me.

"Elizabeth, you are a natural!" I said after rounding the horse to get to the side to Elizabeth could face me.

"Really? Thanks," she said, blushing.

"Hey, you want to go somewhere?"

"Sure,"

I ran over and jumped on Blackjack.

"Let's go," I said riding off towards the woods with Elizabeth and Caramel trailing behind me.

**That's the next chapter. I'LL HAVE THE NEXT CHAPTER POSTED WHEN I GET SOME REVIEWS! I want at least 5 before I post the next chapter so REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 11

**Sorry about not updating in a while. Ive been really busy. Im dedicating this chapter to Percy Son of Neptune, one of my favorite authors. Check out her(?) stories!**

****Chapter 11

Annabeth

Peter led me through the woods behind my house, past the creek, and into a meadow about two minutes away from my house. It was beautiful with knee-high grass and tons of wild flowers.

Peter dismounted his horse and tied the reins to a tree. I did the same and turned back to him. He had a picnic basket in his hand.

"How did you know to bring that?" I asked.

"I figured you would catch on quickly." he said spreading a picnic blanket on the ground, sat on it, and patted the ground next to him, motioning for me to sit down.

"Well, that was very nice of you because I am starving!" I said, giggling. Wait, giggling? I never giggle. I must really like this guy!

"Your welcome. And dig in! I'm starving, too."

Percy made two sandwiches for us and placed them on pieces of cloth. I took a bite out of mine and sighed. It was so good!

"This is amazing! How did you make this?" I asked.

"Top secret family recipe. Can't tell you. Sorry!" he said, smiling. I smiled back and kept enjoying my sandwich.

"You know," I said quietly. "You didn't have to teach me how to ride."

"Maybe I wanted to," Peter said, turning slightly pink. We ate in a comfortable silence until Peter asked "Do you want to go adventuring?"

"How could I say no?" I replied, smiling.

Peter stood up and extended his hand. I took it and pulled myself up. we cleaned up our picnic and got on our horses. We rode parallel to my house and into the woods surrounding the meadow. After a few minutes we came up to a lake. We got off Blackjack and Caramel and let them take a drink.

"Elizabeth, do you know how to swim?" Peter asked.

"Yes, but-" I didn't get to finish because he grabbed mr by the waist and pulled me into the water. I screamed happily and dunked his head under the water.

"Oh, you're gonna get it!" Peter yelled when he came up.

He tackled me and we plunged into the water. We came up laughing. This was the most fun I'd had in a while.

**Chapter 11 my peeps... DONT FORGET TO REVIEW! THAT MEANS YOU!**


	15. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 is here! My FAVORITE chapter in this story! So far...**

****Chapter 12

Percy

We played around in the water for a little while but after a few minutes we got tired and got out. We sat on a rock a couple feet away from the water.

"This was the best day." Elizabeth said, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, it was so much fun. We have to do this again." I stated.

"Definitely," Elizabeth smiled.

I loved it when Elizabeth smiled. Whenever she smiles, I smile. I just can't help it.

"So, what's your life like?" I asked.

"Well, pretty normal, I guess. I love my siblings to death. Most of the time I'm watching them or playing with them. My parents are nice. The thing is they want me to settle down with someone. I'm waiting for the right guy to come along but my dad says if I don't find a guy before my twenty-first birthday in two months, he's going to arrange a marriage." She looked away from me but not before I could see her cheeks redden.

"I've been kind of lonely these past few months, what with my dad dying. I've moved around trying to find the right girl but never finding one." Elizabeth looked up at me and smiled.

"Well, you're not going to be alone anymore."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah," she answered quietly.

Then, she leaned in and kissed me. It was the best feeling in the world. At that moment, I knew I loved her.

She pulled away and I smiled at her. She smiled back at me and then looked out at the lake. I just kept looking at her. Before I lost my courage, I grabbed her hand. She looked down at our entwined fingers then up at me. She smiled a soft smile and grasped my hand back. We sat like that for a long time before she turned to me.

"We should go," she said. "It's getting late."

That's when I realized the the sun was dipping behind the hills behind us.

"Yeah," I said with a twinge of disappointment.

We rode back to her house and she dismounted her horse. As she walked toward house after tying up Caramel, I yelled "Good night, Elizabeth!"

She stopped and turned around. The next thing I knew she was in my arms and I was kissing her again, her fingers combing through my ratty hair.

"Good night, Peter," she said before running into her house.

This had to best the best day of my entire life!

**There you have it folks! Chapter 12! I won't be able to update until, like, Wednesday so enjoy the chapters I posted until then!**


	16. Chapter 13

**Sorry I haven't updated in soooooo long but I couldn't find the paper that I wrote the next chapter on, then I accidentally typed up chapter 12 again, and I've been busy with basketball everyday, and I was in Pennsylvania 2 weekends in a row unable to reach a computer. My life is a mess right now. Again sorry for taking so long but here is the next chapter!**

Chapter 13

Annabeth

The next week and a half was one of the best in my life. I spent a ton of time with Peter and then talked about all of it to my neighbor Rachel, whom I have become amazing friends with.

Sadly, all of that was about to fall apart, seeing as I had to go back to District 4 in two days. I knew I could trust Peter and I wanted to tell him about my being a princess, but it never felt like the right time. Also, I was nervous. How would he react? Would he not want to talk to me anymore? Would he ever want to see my face again? I decided to ask Rachel about it, meaning I was going to tell her.

Rachel came over later that day.

"Hey Elizabeth!" she said as she closed the front door behind her.

"Hey! How's Charlie doing?" I asked.

"Not well," she said sadly. "He's still sick. I don't know what to do anymore. If he doesn't get better soon, he could-" she choked up. "And I couldn't afford to lose him after my parents and Lu- never mind."

"Who else were you about to say?" I asked.

"No one. Just forget it."

"No. Tell me."

"Lucas." she said sadly while sitting on the couch. I walked over and sat fown next to her.

"Who's Lucas?" I asked quietly.

"Lucas was my boyfriend. His family was poor. Two years ago, their house burned down. They had to move to District 4 within a week. We were both devastated. I mean we write, but it just isn't the same."

I felt so bad for Rachel. She had lost so many people and there was now the possibility that she would lose Charlie too. As I kept thinking, I realized that I could do something to help Rachel's predicament.

"What would you do if I said I could help Charlie get better and reunite you with Lucas?" I asked, a devious smile playing on my lips.

"I'd say you were my hero, but how on earth are you going to manage to pull that off?"

"You have to promise not to tell a soul!"

"I promise, I promise! Now what do you have planned?"

"Okay, you may not believe this, but my real name in Annabeth Chase. As in Princess Annabeth Chase of District 4."

She stared at me for a second before saying "You're right, I don't believe you."

"Hold on." I said and I ran back to my room, pulled my family picture, and ran back to the living room to show it to Rachel.

"This," I said, sitting on the couch next to Rachel. "Is my family picture. It's me, Princess Annabeth, with my siblings, Princes Malcolm and Connor, and Princesses Ella and Jess."

"Wow! You were telling the truth. Okay, I believe you. But I still don't understand how that will help us."

"You can come back to 4 with me! You can work at the palace, Charlie can go to the hospital there, and you can be reunited will Lucas."

"But where would I live?"

"At the palace of course! Charlie would be great friends with Connor!"

"Oh my gods, Eli- I mean Annabeth, you are the best friend ever!" Rachel yelled happily, leaning over and giving me a hug.

"I'm just glad we won't have to say goodbye! And of course that you'll be 20 times more happy."

"Wait! Have you told Peter yet?"

"Ummmmm... No. I was going to tell him tomorrow."

"Okay. I have to go tell Charlie. I'll see you later okay?"

"Yeah." I answered. "See you tomorrow."

Rachel walked out and I headed into my room. Tomorrow was going to be a big day and I needed to rest so I would be fresh to tell Percy.


	17. Chapter 14

**Okay, I'm posting another chapter today to try and make it up to you guys. I don't want to waste any more of your time so let's get to it. **

****Chapter 14

Percy

I am extremely nervous. Today I'm telling Elizabeth that I am a prince and I'm not sure how she's going to take it.

I heard a knock at my door and knew it was Elizabeth.

When I opened the door and I saw her standing there, I felt weak at the knees.

She was wearing a light pink dress with short sleeves. It had roses on the skirt, which went down to the floor. Her hair was own and curly.

"Hey," she said, smiling slightly.

"Hey," I said back to her. "Um, I think we need to talk."

"Yeah." she walked in and sat on my couch.

"You know how I said I was coming here for a vacation?" Elizabeth said in a sad tone.

"Yeah," I said knowing what she was going to say but willing her not to say it.

"I'm leaving in two days."

My shoulders sagged. I knew she was going to leave soon, I just didn't want to believe it.

"I am going to miss you so much." she said, hugging me tightly.

"Yeah," I hugged her back. "Me too."

We sat there like that for a couple of minutes. I was gathering the courage to say what I needed to say.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom." Elizabeth said.

"Okay, in my room, the door next to the closet."

"I know," she said as she walked down the hall.

After a minute my front door suddenly burst open. Three Asian attackers marched through and stalked towards me. One grabbed my arms and ripped them behind my back.

"Elizabeth! Elizabeth! Mmmmmmm!" I yelled as they gagged me. Then suddenly, everything went black.

**Okay, I know it's a short chapter. I'll try to update the next chapter within the next week. Byeeeee!**


	18. Chapter 15

**Okay! Ready for the next chapter my peeps? Let's go!**

Chapter 15

Annabeth

When I got to Peter's house this afternoon I was a big ball of nerves. I told him I was leaving in two days sand we were both silent.

I needed to calm my nerves again before I told him about my being a princess so I took a trip to the bathroom.

When I finally calmed myself down and was about to go back out I heard a big boom. It sounded like someone breaking through wood. Then I heard Peter yelling my name. I knew immediately what it was; Asian attackers. They were going to take Peter to lure me out and kidnap me.

I searched through Peter's stuff and found a helmet and a sword. I threw the helmet on so the attackers wouldn't recognize me.

As I ran into the hall I saw three men leaving with their backs to me. The middle man was holding an unconscious Peter. They put him in their carriage and started riding away.

I ran out to Blackjack, got on him, and hurried after the guards, hoping they didn't already kill Peter.

When I finally caught up to their carriage I chopped off one of the back wheels and stopped Blackjack so we wouldn't get hit by the falling carriage.

When it fell over I hopped off Blackjack and rushed over to the carriage, hoping Blackjack would stay close.

As soon as the first attackers head popped out of the carriage's open door I used a downwards cut on the man and he was dead in a second. The next attacker was more prepared and had a shield up as he came out of the carriage.

I backed up as he hopped out with ease and started walking towards me slowly. Suddenly, he ran at me and immediately sliced a downward cut but I had good instincts and parried it easily. I had trained, fought, and won against some of the best sword fighters in District 4.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw the third attacker lugging a still unconscious Peter out of the fallen carriage.

Again the guy attacked with a backhand slice. This time I parried his cut and the disarmed him, stabbing him in the stomach. He fell over clutching his stomach. What I learned about these attackers is that they are all about offense. Attacking before defending themselves.

I rushed over to the attacker. He saw me coming and dropped Peter like a rag doll. The man unsheathed his sword and advanced slowly, ready to attack.

After a couple of seconds he attacked. He tried to make contact about six times but I parried each one. I could tell this guy was giving his everything but I was only going half speed. I turned it on quickly and within seconds thud guy was face down on the the ground. As soon as the guy had fell I rushed over to Peter.

"Peter? Peter!" I yelled.

I listened to his chest and heard the familiar beating of his heart in his chest. I sighed with relief and almost started crying. He was alive!

I saddled him on Blackjack, who luckily stayed during the fight. I got behind him and walked Percy and Blackjack back into town. Every so often I had to push Peter back up onto Blackjack so he didn't fall off. When I got back to his house I put Blackjack into his stable, carried Peter in, which was not easy seeing as I was a twenty year old girl and he was a 150 pound grown guy! Eventually I got him back into his bed, though, after about 30 minutes. I pulled a chair and fell asleep by his side, hoping to be there heheh he woke up.


	19. Chapter 16

**I am sooo sorry about not updating for like a month! I'm really bad at keeping up with updating but I hope you guys won't lose faith in me! Here is the next chapter for you dedicated followers!**

Chapter 16

Percy

I saw a tipped over carriage, two guys in black armor with black helmets masking their faces lying on the ground, and two people swordfighting when I woke up.

One of the who was swordfighting looked strangely familiar but they had on a helmet covering their face so I couldn't tell. The person had on a light pink sleeveless dress so it had to have been a girl. She had a couple strands of her blonde hair sticking out of the helmet. The other person was also donned in black armor with a black helmet covering his face. The girl appeared to be winning in this fight.

Then, I blacked out again.

When I woke up again I was in a bed. It took a second but suddenly the memories came back to me. I was kidnapped and knocked out by Asian attackers. Then I thought about the only thing I cared about in this village.

"Elizabeth!" I yelled and swung my legs to the side if my bed. "Eliza-"

"Whoa! Peter, I'm right here."

I turned to my bedside and saw Elizabeth sitting in a chair.

"Elizabeth," I said. "What happened?"

"Well, what do you remember?" she asked.

"I was talking to you and then you went to the bathroom. Then some guys came in and kidnapped me and knocked me out. Then I had this crazy dream where a girl and a guy were swordfighting. There was this tipped over carriage and two other guys on the ground."

"Peter," I looked up at Elizabeth. "That dream you had wasn't a dream, it was real. The three kidnappers knocked you out and tried to run away with them. I chased after them, killed them and brought you back here."

"Where did you learn to swordfight so well?"

"I have my ways."

There was a knock at my front door.

"I'll get it," Elizabeth said. "You stay here and rest."

And she left me here wondering who was at the door.

**There you go! Chapter 16! Hope you liked it!**


	20. Chapter 17

**This is to make up for not updating in so long. Two chapters in one day. **

Chapter 17

Annabeth

I left Peter to go answer the door. Standing there when I opened it was a boy with curly red hair and a wild look in his eyes. He wore clothes similar to those that my male servants wore.

"Hey Per- uh, girl. Where's Peter?" He said.

"He's in his room. May I ask who you are?"

"I'm his friend, Grover. Can I please see him?"

"Come inside and I'll ask him."

"Peter," I said walkinI into the doorway to his room. "A guy named Grover wants to speak with you. Should I let him in here?"

Peter had a surprised look on his face when I told him who was here. "Yeah, send him in."

I went back out and told this Grover guy that he could go in and see him. I stayed the sitting room, not wanting to interrupt them. They were speaking in harsh whispers so I couldn't hear a thing they were saying.

About five minutes later Peter came out with a troubled look on his face.

"Elizabeth," he said, his voice full of hurt and disappointment. "I have to move. Again."

I felt a stinging behind my eyes. I had thought we would have today and a little bit of tomorrow to spend with each other. I wanted to tell Peter about my being a princess but it seems I will never have the chance.

"Really?" I said, my voice wavering.

"Oh, Elizabeth." he said, hugging me. "It's okay. We can still keep in touch."

I cried into his shirt. I couldn't help it. The tears just started pouring out. The only guy I had ever loved is slipping through my fingers too quickly.

"My address is 23 Campton Way, Magellan, District 4."

"I live at 17 Ocean Drive, Atlantis, District 2."

I already knew I had committed his address to memory.


	21. Chapter 18

**Sorry for not updating for so long! We have CMT's and it is horrid! But they are over and I can finally update!**

Percy's POV

When Grover came it felt like someone stabbed me in the heart. I was going home. I would miss my last day and a half with Elizabeth.

Somehow my dad heard about the attack, maybe from the king and queen. Now he wants me to come back home.

When I told Elizabeth she started crying. I'll admit seeing her like that made a couple of my tears fall.

We gave each other our addresses. I knew I was going to forget hers no matter how hard I tried to remember it so I hoped Elizabeth would remember mine so I wouldn't be completely out of touch with her.

Grover and Elizabeth helped me pack. With all of us packing we finished within ten minutes. I gave Elizabeth most of my extra food.

Too soon it was time for Elizabeth and I to say our good-byes.

Elizabeth walked over to me sniffling.

"Hey," I said in a calm voice. "We will see each other again. I promise."

"I know," she said, staring at her feet. "But I'll miss you so much."

"Me, too," I could feel my eyes tearing up a bit but I forced myself to stay strong for Elizabeth's sake.

"Peter," She looked up into my eyes. "I love you,"

"I love you, too,"

Elizabeth smiled for the first time today. Then she kissed me and it felt like we would be together forever. Everything around us faded away into blackness as I wound my arms around her petite waist. Her arms wrapped around my neck and pulled me closer to her. I hugged her tightly, my lips moving in sync with hers. I was literally buzzing. Her touch sent tingles down my spine. My heart beat sped up and it felt like I could fly. I felt invincible, like nothing could hurt me or Elizabeth. We Pulled apart too soon for my liking and started walking towards Blackjack and Guido.

"Bye," Elizabeth said quietly.

"Bye," I said back just as quietly. I walked the rest of the way towards Blackjack alone. I turned back to Elizabeth before I mounted.

The last glimpse I got of her. She was was wearing the pink dress she had on from yesterday which was now wrinkled, torn, and even bloody in some places. Her blonde hair was messily cascading down her shoulders. Her calculating grey eyes were tinged pink and her cheeks were flushed from crying.

I turned and mounted Blackjack, heading away from Elizabeth and my house from the last couple of weeks when Elizabeth called out, "Wait!" She ran up beside Blackjack. "I want you to have this so you can remember me." She said while placing a small, cool object in my hand. I opened my palm and saw a golden necklace chain with a gold heart charm on it.

"Thank you," I smiled, kissed her forehead, and slipped the necklace into my saddle bag.

I rode off with Grover by my side, him having watched the whole scene. I tried to think positive but I had this feeling I would never see Elizabeth again.

**I know! You all hate me. But as I said, I had CMT's and Track and soccer. Luckily summer is less than a month away! It sucks because we don't get out until June 28th. Whatever... Hope you liked the new chapter!**


End file.
